official_rng_testingfandomcom-20200213-history
RNG Testing Roles (Requirements
These are the requirements and descriptions of the various roles involved in the 9.0 RNG/MM Testing. Please note that any requirements marked with an astrix (*) must be attained before the testing begins, but are not immediately necessary for acceptance into the role. Shooters: The shooters are the players that have been designated to use a T49 to shoot at the various targets. All of the data points recorded will come from the shooters. The requirements are minimal, but go as follow: *Over 1,000 battles *Battle Recording Enabled * *T49 with at least a 75% Crew * *Maturity *at least 500,000 Credits * *Wikia account *Tank Hit zones mod * *MeltyMath's Crosshairs mod * Targets: The targets are the designated tanks that will be shot at by the T49's to gather up data points for the RNG Testing. The requirements are slightly greater than for the shooters, but still relatively similar *Over 1,500 battles *Battle Recording Enabled * *Tog II* or Tier 8 (or higher) tank with at least a 75% Crew * *Maturity *at least 100,000 Credits * *25 Automatic Fire Extinguishers * *10 Small First Aid Kits * *10 Small Repair Kits * *Wikia account *Effective armor calculator mod * Editors: The editors are users who will help with the creation and maintanence of the Official RNG Testing Wikia, and with the organization of data display within the Wikia. Editors will check for spelling and grammar errors, visual errors, coding errors, etc. The requirements are fairly strict in order to ensure that the users participating in this role are well fit for its demands. *1,500 WN8 (60 day or overall) *XVM *Damage Log * *+500 or Greater Forum Rating (on the Official World of Tanks Forum) *Knowledge of basic statistical analysis *At least 5,000 batles *maturity *at least 16 years of age *Team Speak 3 *7 days of Wikia editing experience (can be earned after you receive the role) * *Passed Spelling and Grammar Test * *Battle Recording Enabled * Wikia account Coordinators: The coordinators are the head staff of the 9.0 RNG/MM Testing. They are your go-to people for any questions you have in regards to the testing. The requirements are extremely strict for this role, as the people involved in this role must be trustworth and competent. They will have access to every bit of data, they will help organize Testing Events, they will help with the Gold Giveaway, etc. This role requires a lot of work. *1,800 WN8 (60 day or overall) *XVM *Damage Log * *+500 or greater Forum rating (on the Official World of Tanks Forum) (Exceptions may be made to this) *Knowledge of intermediate statistical analysis *At least 5,000 battles *Maturity *At least 16 years of age *Must be in a Clan *Media Fire Account * *Gyazo * *Microsoft Office or Open Office * *Team Speak 3 *At least 10 people who can vouche for you *At least 50GB of free Harddrive space *At least 1,000,000 Credits * *25 Automatic Fire Extinguishers * *50 Small Repair Kits * *50 Small First Aid Kits * *10 Cases of Cola (in-game of course) * *Must have passed Spelling and Grammar Test * *Must have passed Wikia Editing Training * *Must have Platooned with me for at least a total of 15 hours * *Battle Recording Enabled *MeltyMap's Crosshair * *Effective Armor Calculator * *15m Circle Mod * *HD MiniMaps * * Wikia account Battle Recorders: Battle recorders will be specially designated players who will gather Random Battle data and send all replays via. Media Fire to the Coordinators. The requirements are moderate, but relatively easy to fulfill. *At least 1,500 battles *At least +100 Forum Rating or passed 5 hours of Platooning * *Battle Recording Enabled *XVM (with Damage Dealt log) *Media Fire Account * *Team Speak 3 *Must be at least 16 years of age *More than 50 WN8 (to ensure no botting) *T49 with at least a 75% Crew *50GB of Free Harddrive space *Automatic Fire Extinguisher mounted for every battle *Ability to do 500 battles in one tank (T49) in 2 months * Wikia account MM Testers: The MM Testers will be users with varying Win Rates who will play 350 battles in each: a Tier 3, Tier 6, and a Tier 9 tank. They will then send all 1,050 replays to the Coordinators. The requirements are more on the stricter side. * Non-Premium Tier 3 tank with at least a 75% Crew * * Non-Premium Tier 6 tank with at least a 75% Crew * Non-Premium Tier 9 tank with at least a 75% Crew * * At least 1,500 battles * XVM (With Chance to Win Enabled) * Battle Recording Enabled * 15 FPS minimum * * 50GB of free harddrive space * +100 Forum Rating or passed 2 hour Platoon test * * At least 16 years of age * Team Speak 3 * Media Fire Account * * More than 50 WN8 (to ensure no botting) * Wikia account Role Replacements: Users that are part of this role will be replacements to anyone who has to take a Leave of Absence, doesn't have one of the necessary tanks (for the Chance of Fire Testing), or who gets a Game Ban. The requirements vary. * 15GB of free harddrive space * At least 16 years of age * Team Speak 3 * Battle Recording Enabled * Wikia Account * One of the following tanks: # American Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine # British Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine # French Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine # German Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine # Soviet Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine # Chinese Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine # Japanese Tier 8 (or higher) tank with a 20% Chance of Fire Engine Recruiters: Users that partake in this roll will advertise the 9.0 RNG/MM Testing in-game in order to increase participation. Requirements are extremely minimal for this role. * At least 13 years of age * Maturity * Locastan's Chat Mod with Official Recruiting message added (I will provide you with the coding for the message) * At least 1,500 battles * Passed 1 hour of Platooning